The Death Chronicles
by Shadowsamatheexorcist
Summary: Lord Death has gone missing and people around the world have stopped dying! Kid and the gang set out to find his Father and bring order back to the world and the DWMA.


**This idea hit me with the force of a brick wall. i had to do it. hope you guys enjoy it!**

Death the Kid had just returned from a mission, hulling around a bag of 100 souls for his father to collect. He walked down the hallway towards Death's usual place.

"Father, I have returned from-" He glanced around the room finding no one in it.

'Maybe he's out...?',Kid thought. Liz and Patty transformed from their pistol forms to their human ones. "Hey, Where's Death at?", Liz asked. "He probably went to buy Kid toys cuz he wuvs him so muuuuch", Patty giggled at the thought of toys and danced happily. Kid sighed, "Patty i don't play with toys, besides most of them are unsymmetrical and that bothers me" Liz smirked.

"Course it did" Kid started to walk back down the hallway.

"Liz, Patty, come" They ran to catch up to him.

"We gonna find him?",Patty asked.

"Can we just leave the souls here?", Liz whined,pulling the souls behind her.

"Yes,Patty and no, Liz we can't leave them here"

They went off in search of Lord Death.

_hours later_

"Kid, he's not anywhere! Lets just go home and sleep Im sure he'll be back tomorrow", Liz groaned in exaustion.

"Patty is sleepy..." Kid sighed.

"Alright lets head home..." As Kid walked he thought about why his father wasn't in Death City. 'Well, he probably is because his souls bound to it but still, he's always at the academy...this is rather strange...' His thoughts were interrupted when a received a punch on the shoulder.

"Hey were here! Wake up!"

"Kids just thinking too hard again..."

He rubbed his shoulder. "Lets just get to bed already..."

_the next Day_

Kid left the house after making sure everything was perfectly symmetrical and in order. When he arrived at DWMA academy he found everything in total chaos. Maka and Soul noticed Kid and ran up to him looking panicked.

"Kid! What's going on?"

"wheres Lord Death?"

"H-hey I don't even know what's going on here! What happened?"

"Lord Death is missing!", Maka said.

"And no one in the world has been able to die!", Soul said.

"What? What do you mean?", Kid asked. Liz and Patty looked questionly at Soul.

"Exactly what i said! Some of our meisters came back from missions and they were really confused. they were fighting a potential kishin and some humans got in the way. One girl got her head cut off but was still screaming in agony. another had been stabbed in the chest but they just walked away."

"Reports from hospitals around the world say that the people due to die aren't dying

but they don't get any better! This guy in a prison was executed yesterday but he's still alive! We've been trying to contact Lord Death all day! No body has been able to reach him!",exclaimed Maka.

Kid thought about his Father's strange absence yesterday. Black Star and Tsubaki ran up to them.

"Hey! Why's nobody dying? What the hell's going on?"

"Have you seen Lord Death?"

Kid came to a realization. "You don't think he's been...killed?", Kid's voice rising with horror, picturing his father in some remote place, dead and bloody.

"No way! He can't be killed! Thats like impossible!", Black Star exclaimed.

"Not killed but maybe...kidnapped...", Maka said.

"What?", Soul said.

"Think about it, if someone could find a way to kidnap Lord Death and make him do whatever they want, they could stop Death!"

"My father could never be kidnapped! He's a god! And he'd never go willingly..."

"Unless..." Tsubaki started.

"they were holding someone hostage...someone important to him..", said Soul.

They looked at Kid. Kid's eyes widened with realization. 'Of course thats the only way! He'd never actually be kidnapped! He's such an idiot!'

"Their holding **me **hostage? To get my father to do what they want? How could he be so _stupid!_"

"Anyway, as students of this academy, it's our duty to go and get him back!", Maka stated. "Yeah!" Black star yelled. "Tsubaki!" Tsubaki nodded and changed into her weapon form. Soul, Liz and Patty all changed to their weapon forms as well.

"Lets get my Father back"

"Wait! Im coming too!"

"Crona?", Maka exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait for me!"

"Okay lets go already!", Black Star said.

As they walked out of Death City Kid thought, 'Im coming Dad...'

**Glad thats finally down or my head might've exploded with all the rest of my unwritten ideas! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
